wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul King
The Soul King (霊王, Reiō) is the king of Soul Society, whose existence in Soul Society is as symbolic as it is absolute. The king resides in the Soul King Palace that exists in a separate, special dimension in the very core of Soul Society, which is protected by the Royal Guard. The door to this dimension is opened via the Ōken. The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World will fall apart. The Soul King is the father of Yhwach. Appearance The Soul King appears to be humanoid in physique, with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera and unusual pupils and very thin eyebrows He does not have any arms or legs. The Soul King exists within an unusual barrier that is framed on either side by bright white curtains as the focus point of a large, elegant room. In Human form, The Soul King's appearance emerges from the barrier and greatly resembling Kusanagi Gekko. Abilities *Soul Regulation: The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls in and out of Soul Society. Without his existence, all known dimensions connected to Soul Society will begin crumbling into non-existence. *Ōken Bestowment: The Soul King is capable of granting those whom he chooses as members of the Royal Guard with the Ōken, a special tool that allows one to enter the dimension of the Soul King Palace whenever they wish. The king achieves this by literally turning the bones of those he selects as Royal Guard members into this Ōken. *Precognition: Like his son, Yhwach, the Soul King has the ability to see into the future. New Abilities *Soul Regulation: The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls in and out of Soul Society. Without his existence, all known dimensions connected to Soul Society will begin crumbling into non-existence. *Monarch Bestowment: The Soul King is capable of granting those whom he chooses as the new Soul King or Soul Queen with the Koken, a special tool that allows one to enter the dimension of the Soul King Palace whenever they wish. The king achieves this by literally turning the blood of those he selects as Kings and Queens. *Precognition: Like his son, Yhwach, the Soul King has the ability to see into the future. *Ōken Bestowment: The Soul King is capable of granting those whom he chooses as members of the Royal Guard with the Ōken, a special tool that allows one to enter the dimension of the Soul King Palace whenever they wish. The king achieves this by literally turning the bones of those he selects as Royal Guard members into this Ōken. Life Cycle The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World will fall apart. When the human enters forest of Menos, The Soul King is capable of granting those whom he chooses as the new Soul King or Soul Queen with the Koken, a special tool that allows one to enter the dimension of the Soul King Palace whenever they wish. The king achieves this by literally turning the blood of those he selects as Kings and Queens. With the New Soul King as it's replacement, the Old Soul King can be easily cast into the Human World. Background Thousand Year Blood War Arc At some point in time, the Soul King bestowed the title of "Monk Who Calls the Real Name" upon Ichibē Hyōsube. At some point, he also had restraints placed on his powers by the Shinigami. Shortly after the Royal Guard travel to the Seireitei and retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki and his Shinigami friends so they can heal and train in the Soul King Palace, the Soul King is approached by a retainer, who watches over the Soul King and inquires if he has awoken when the Soul King opens his eyes. A few days later, Yhwach, his son, arrives at the Soul King Palace and proceeds to slaughter many of the Soul King's vassals and subjects before arriving in the Soul King's room and stabbing him through the chest. As the lower half of the Soul King's body and containment pod fall to the ground, Yhwach explains to Ichigo how he forced Ichigo to attack him by giving the Reiatsu still present in his sword to him, which his blood reacted to. When Orihime attempts to revive the Soul King, her Sōten Kisshun shatters, prompting Yhwach to proclaim that the Soul King will never rise again. However, in the Seireitei below, Jūshirō Ukitake, who was once saved by Mimihagi, the right hand of the Soul King, initiates Kamikake to save the Soul King's life at the cost of his own. Upon doing so, a large black hand bursts out of his orifices and ascends toward the palace, where it grabs the upper half of the Soul King's body. Shocked by this, Yhwach notes that Mimihagi is the one thing that his eyes cannot predict and demands to know if the Soul King is beginning to feel sentimental toward Soul Society after protecting it for all this time as the eye on the hand of Kamikake begins to close. Yhwach attempts to destroy both the Soul King and Mimihagi, but Ichigo stops him by grabbing his arm and dispelling his attack, allowing Yoruichi to leap past them and create a Kidō barrier around the Soul King with several seals. Yoruichi notes that Mimihagi has stabilized the king before proclaiming that they will have to replace him. However, when Yoruichi momentarily loses her concentration due to Uryū Ishida shooting her in the shoulder, the barrier shatters, sending the top half of the Soul King flying toward Yhwach, who rips Mimihagi off of it. After absorbing Mimihagi, Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King. New Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden The Soul King is the artifact created by Yahweh and Yula as the core of Soul Society, Heaven, Dens and the underworld. In time, the Soul King bestowed the title of "Monk Who Calls the Real Name" upon Ichibē Hyōsube and he also had restraints placed on his powers by the Shinigami. At some point, the Soul King had created his own life cycle. Great Grand Civil War When the Great Grand Civil War started by the Shimizu Clan, the Soul King had predicted that the three headed Hollow will rampage against the Konoha Republic and Godzilla will vanquish it. When it was already predicted as it should, during the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, the Soul King was lost into Dens before Murakumo Gekko and his sibling were born. Family *God- Creator Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Entities Category:Artifacts Category:Fanon Category:Deities